The invention relates to composites of at least 2 different plastics materials joined directly to one another, one material of which is composed of at least one thermoplastic polymer which contains polar compounds of metals of the 1st to the 5th main group or of the 1 st to the 8th subsidiary group of the Periodic System as an extremely fine particle inorganic powder, and the other material is made of polyurethane.
It is known that composites of a thermoplastic material and a polyurethane, particularly a polyurethane foam material, do not have sufficient bond adhesion. As there is an increasing desire in the motor vehicle industry to use composite materials whose bond adhesion is capable of withstanding even extreme temperature variations, yet the fewest possible different materials should be used on account of recycling requirements, the object of the present invention was to improve sufficiently the bond adhesion of thermoplastic materials joined directly to one another with polyurethane.
The object according to the invention is achieved by composites which are composed of at least two different plastics materials joined directly to one another, of which
A) is a thermoplastic polymer or a mixture of thermoplastic polymers which contain at least one polar compound of at least one of the metals of the 1st to the 5th main group or of the 1st to the 8th subsidiary group of the Periodic System as an extremely fine particle inorganic powder, and
B) is polyurethane.
The composite materials may be prepared in a known way. The composite part is preferably produced beforehand from thermoplastic polymers and the polyurethane reaction system applied to it and reacted. Depending on the reactivity of the polyurethane reaction components, these may already be premixed or mixed in a known way during application. Application takes place preferably by spraying, knife coating or calendering. It is also possible, however, to prepare the composites according to the invention by coextrusion according to known methods.